Annoyance
by Mirror Of The Ocean
Summary: Golden Pair, Oneshot. The 14th February was a day Oishi Shuichiro never quite would understand.


**Title: **Annoyance  
**Paring: **Golden Pair, hint of TezukaFuji  
**Rating: **K+  
**Warnings: **MaleXMale, don't like don't read.  
**Summary: **The 14th February was a day Oishi Shuichiro never quite would understand.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its characters, if I did the majority of them would be doing something completely different than playing tennis…..

**A/N:** The reason I am writing this is because I have been away on a short vacation and when I came back home not a single author had posted a Valentines Day fic about the Golden Pair! Seriously, something is very wrong here! So this is kind of late, but better later than never, right?

I have also written another version of this, this is more like the second version. The other is much shorter and features a paranoid Oishi, so I choose to rewrite it. But if people want me to I can always upload the other as well… But then you'll have to bear with that these two fics actually resembles each other…

And just to make things clear, I am fully aware of that Oishi actually is rather popular with the girls, but for the sake of this fic he isn't. Please bear with it. I am going to update my other fic as soon as I have enough time. I just had to write a valentine fic since none else did xD

* * *

There existed a day that Oishi despised more than anything else. The fact that even someone as motherly and gently as Oishi had a day he didn't like was sending the few persons whom actually knew about it in a state of shock. However there was after all only one person who knew, and even if he was shocked the person in question had an unwritten law to not show any emotion whatsoever. That aside Oishi had feared the day's arrival for months, mostly because he had a nagging feeling that this day would be worse than how it had been last year. The reason? This year the day included a certain redhead. On the other hand Eiji had been there the year before, and the year before that and...

However this year was different. During the previous years Oishi had just felt a burning jealousy towards the girls whom had given the acrobat Valentines Day chocolate. Not because he didn't get any, no he had been jealous because those girls freely could express their emotion towards the boy they liked which he couldn't. But as stated before this year was different. This year Eiji was his. They had crossed the line known as friendship during their summer vacation; he didn't exactly remember how it had happened since as always things had a naughty habit of becoming a blurry when he spent time together with his partner, but it had happened and that was everything that mattered.

From there on their relationship had raced away at high-speed, something you only had to assume would happen with Eiji in the picture. The redhead went almost always straight to the point and enjoyed to rush away to the next steep as quickly as possible. According to Eiji they had _'missed so many years already because they didn't dare to make a move on the other, and they had to make up for those lost years.'_ Not that Oishi minded though.

It started directly in the morning when he meet up with his lover as usually. Eiji chatted away about everything and anything as he always did as they made their way to Seishuun Gakuen together. However today there only seemed to be one single subject that interested the excited tennis player. It might not be such a big surprise since _was _the 14 february.

"...and I swear that I am going to get more chocolate than Fuji this year!" The redhead swung his fist into the air and let out a wide grin. "Yosh, I'll win!" he beamed happily towards his partner and Oishi let out a forced smile. It would indeed be very rude of him to crush Eiji's happy mood with his problem, it was after all such a small matter.

_"It's just one day Shu__ichiro"_ he though for himself. _"Just one, tiny, tiny day." _However his own small encouraging words didn't easy his growing feeling of uneasiness. It was so easy for Eiji to accept those gifts, those feelings without a second thought. Maybe it was the same with him? But he pushed the thought away as soon as it entered his brain. Accepting chocolate was one thing, returning the favour was something completely different and Oishi had never seen Eiji give anything in return to_ anyone_ on the White Day.

The morning practice went on as usually, with one big difference, the number of girls that was surrounding the courts that morning had obviously increased, and every single one of them was wearing a tiny box in their hands. Oishi, together with the majority of the regulars found it rather hard to concentrate on their exercises and Eiji and Momo had completely given it up and was waving and winking towards the girls in an attempt to make a few of them change the destination of their boxes. It wasn't very hard to calculate that the two of them paid more attention to the girls than the ball and the only reason Tezuka didn't make them run laps was the fact that the space around the courts were currently occupied with the fangirls, and Oishi had a nagging feeling that their captain feared that his precious players never would return if he made them run a single lap around the courts.

But if Oishi knew Tezuka enough he knew that those two would be running their fair share of laps the next day instead. But when Oishi looked around the courts he understood that there were more people that would be running to their hearts content the following day. Inui was looking out over the crowd, and would every now and then scribble down small notes in his green notebook. Oishi could place his lunch on that the data player was busy calculating which one of the Regulars that would receive the most chocolate. Which was exactly what Inui had been doing, since as soon as the team was inside the changing room he pulled out one of the pages and placed it on a convenient table. Eiji was the first one to grab it.

"AAARRGGHH! Tezuka his taking the first place AGAIN!" he cried and sent a jealous glare in their captains direction. When no one seemed very surprised of the fact that Tezuka once again took the first place the acrobat pouted before he gave the note a second glance while he mumbled something among the lines of _'let's see, let's see...' _he was biting his lower lip in concentration and he scanned the content with hopeful eyes which quickly changed to disappointment.

"Wait a moment....fourth place?" the redhead sent Echizen and uncertain glance and Oishi guessed that the freshmen had taken the second or third spot on the popularity poll, which meant that the spot above Eiji probably belonged to the smiling brunette who was sitting with his legs crossed and smiling mischievously. If Eiji had taken the fourth place it meant that there was one more person above him. And Oishi's theory proved to be right since his partner pointed towards the prodigy and declared a minor war. "It's not over yet Fuji!"

"There is a 98% chance that this is the end result" Inui replied with a matter of fact voice and pushed up his glasses with his index finger.

"Shut up Inui!" Eiji cried. "I'll not lose to Fuji this year!" a chuckle was heard and Fuji stood up and placed a hand on Eiji's shoulder. "Saa... We'll see about that Eiji" the genius smiled lovingly and left the changing room. A short moment of pure silence fell over the area before girly screams filled the air. The start signal had gone.

"That's cheating Fuji!" Eiji yelled and ran out after his friend and his absence was quickly followed by another outburst of screams. The other regulars started to leave the locker room one by one, each one of them getting their fair share of encouragement. That was something else that was special with Valentines Day, aside from Oishi and Tezuka whom always stayed and locked the changing room Kaidoh always kept them company.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It didn't matter how much Oishi wanted to deny which day it was. It was physically impossible to pretend that all the girls that was walking in groups and giggling together just behaved as they normally did when they were holding small heart-shaped boxes. It wasn't possible to keep his distance to the other regulars, and it proved more than impossible to keep a distance to Eiji since the redhead was bursting into his classroom the same second his lesson ended.

Oishi's math teacher was already familiar with Eiji's behaviour to rush into his class as soon as the time was up in an attempt to spend his lunch break together with his doubles partner and had learned to end his Saturdays math lesson in time, since it was nearly impossible to try to teach the class _anything_ with the redhead talking loudly and completely ruining the order in the classroom.

So when the acrobat rushed in the math teacher was already on his way out, but the screams of girls haunted him through his way through the corridor. _'Oh well...'_ he thought. _'It's February 14th after all '_

Oishi on the other hand didn't share his female classmate's joy over Kikumaru visit. If they really liked the redhead to that extent it wouldn't be such a bother to spend a few minutes looking for him. Eiji was after all very hard to miss, and those few minutes was nothing compared to all the time Eiji and Oishi had waited for each other during breaks and after school, just to be able to meet a few hours more. However the girls seemed to disagree since they obviously found it pretty convenient that the redhead came to them instead of the other way around and before Eiji had been able to make his way to Oishi's bench his empty hands had been filled with randomly coloured boxes which he nonchalantly dropped down on Oishi's bench.

"Hoi hoi, I brought us lunch" he joked, eyes beaming with happiness as he bent down in front of his partner and placed his arms and chin on the bench. "Hungry?"

Oishi shook his head as reply. He was feed up with the entire valentine thing, and it was only lunch break. "Awww...come one, you gotta eat something right? Just pick a colour" Eiji teased and gesticulated with one of his hands but Oishi just simply pushed it away.

"It's yours isn't it? I am going to buy a sandwich so if you please excuse me" he didn't mean to sound _that_ cold, it just came out that way. He didn't really mean to cause that hurt, worried expression on Eiji's face but he couldn't help feeling a small bit of satisfaction as Eiji's brows furrowed in surprise.

"Are you alright Oishi?" it wasn't his meaning to rudely snort at the redheads question but he did. He didn't know what he wanted, maybe just take away the happy expression on Eiji's face, the happy expression caused by the confessions of countless of girls. Eiji was his wasn't he? Oishi had no problem to share his boyfriends with anyone as long as it was about friendship, which obviously weren't the case.

Oishi figured that the best thing to do was to keep his distance, and tomorrow pretend that today never had happened. But truth to be told, Oishi weren't really mad at the girls who decided to confess to his boyfriend. He rather found them very brave to be able to tell the person they had a crush on how they felt, even if the world 'telling' might not be the right one to use...

No, Oishi simply was jealous. Jealous on the girls that freely could love whichever guy they wanted without breaking the unwritten rules of the society. Even though there were a lot of rumours about the relationship between the Golden Pair it was just talk. There was very few that actually knew how accurate these rumours really were. Tezuka and Fuji being two of them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mooeeee..... I don't understand Oishi at all today!" Eiji complained as he leaned across Fuji's bench. "I mean what is his problem? He has never been on the top list so why does he think he should be now?" Fuji almost choked on the chocolate he was currently eating. He had learned years ago that trying to access the cafeteria today was more than suicide, and had therefore decided to eat the chocolate he had been given, after all that was what he was supposed to do with in the end.

"Eiji, I don't think it's the chocolate Oishi cares about. He has never been the candy-freak you are..." he crumbled another colourful box in his hand and threw it in the direction of the dustbin in one of the corners of the classroom. A satisfied smile came over his features when the garbage safety arrived at its destination. The acrobat pouted before he buried his face into the smooth surface.

"But what _is it_ then?" he moaned. "I don't want to have a silly fight over nothing with him on Valentines Day you know..." and the fact that Eiji absolutely didn't want a fight on the 14 February was probably the reason the problem still hadn't turned into a quarrel. Even though they were the Golden Pair they still had their bad moments, and those often involved one of them being in a bad mood which influenced the other negatively.

The reason the other part of them were so quick to pick up the others mood was _'the irritation the other feels when they weren't able to completely understand each other.'_ Or so Inui had told them during their last quarrel. A really stupid quarrel actually that had appeared when Oishi was in a bad mood because of a test he didn't feel went very well and since the raven haired boy was kind of ashamed about it he hadn't told Eiji about it in the club house since he didn't want the other Regulars to hear.

He had been depressed, Eiji had been irritated since the redhead didn't understand _why_ Oishi was in such a bad mood and his partner wouldn't tell him what was wrong. In the end Eiji had threatened to break up the Golden Pair... again. This was the most used threat between the both of them during their fights and their closest friends had learned to just roll their eyes and wait to the day afterwards, but for the two members of the Golden Pair it was always a deadly serious issue.

That time Oishi had been in a bad mood enough to snort and mumble something among the lines of _'Do as you want'_ before he walked away to some of the freshmen. Eiji had exploded of anger and yelled that from now on Seigaku's number on doubles pair would go under the name _'Dream Pair' _and Oishi had laughed dryly and shrugged his shoulders towards his former partner. That time they had managed to stay away from each other for three entire days. Three very, very long days.

That was until Oishi got his test result back and to his surprise he had still managed to pull of an A. And then he had waited outside Eiji's classroom to tell Eiji about the great news and Eiji had not believed his eyes. There was no way his partner was standing outside his classroom when they were supposed to be fighting over... over? What were they fighting about again?

It had taken a short explanation from Oishi's side, a few words from Fuji whom had been on his way out from the classroom together with Eiji, an all-nighter over at Oishi's house which contained movies, console games and lots of candy. Not to mention the ridiculous amount of ice cream they succeeded in consuming that week. Three longs day just because they failed to communicate with each other. Three days…

"Then you'll just have to find out what's wrong with him, it can't be that hard can it? Just grab his arm, pull him away to an empty room and..." Fuji held up one of his fingers as he pondered, looking at Eiji from the corner of his eyes.

"Fuji, that sounds like something completely different than what we were discussing..." the brunette blinked a few times in an attempt to look like he hadn't even thought about the possibility and nodded slowly like he was confirming something to himself.

"You might actually be right Eiji..." he mused before he gave his friend a grin that was everything but friendly."But you have to admit that it probably would lighten up Oishi's mood..." To Fuji's satisfactions Eiji coughed twice and buried his head even deeper into the prodigy's bench.

"I am _not _taking _that _discussion with _you_" Fuji laughed dryly in response.

"But you are, and in fact it was you who misunderstood me from the beginning and therefore started this discussion" Eiji only groaned in response. "Shut up"

"But I do understand how Oishi feels..." Fuji continued with no intentions to obey his red haired friend. "I just want to strangle all those pretty girls who have decided to give their valentines chocolate to Tezuka" Eiji lifted his head a bit with his chin still resting on the bench.

"Because you want the chocolate for yourself?" Fuji chuckled and shook his head. "No Eiji, it's because I want Tezuka for myself. I don't want him to be surrounded by girls whom confesse their eternal love for him. Truth to be told I don't want him to accept their chocolate at all... I am a bit selfish aren't I?"

But Eiji's face suddenly wore an expression of realisation as he suddenly understood the width of Fuji's words. He had been the same hadn't he? That time when one of Oishi's classmates obviously had an interest in his boyfriend. It hadn't been very hard to miss, the way she behaved around Oishi when Eiji visited the green eyed males classroom had made Eiji frustrated and annoyed. Not to mention irritated.

And once it had been to much, that one time when Eiji was sitting on top of Oishi's bench and just chatted away the time and she had interrupted... and Oishi had turned his attention towards her. It didn't matter to Eiji that she was just asking about copying his partners notes since she had went to the bathroom for a longer period during the lesson, the fact that Oishi had chosen her over him had made the acrobat's pent up frustration emerge to the surface.

He remembered that he had jumped down from the bench and in his rage he had yelled something about _'that __if that was the case Oishi could just go and form a doubles pair with the girl instead', _and then he had rushed out from the classroom to safer grounds. Oishi on the other hand had at first looked surprised but quickly caught on and ran after him.

Oishi had found him almost directly, sulking on top of the roof. It didn't matter where Eiji hid when he was in a bad mood. Oishi would always find him in a matter of minutes. That time they had put the matter aside rather quickly. Oishi who absolutely not wanted to have a fight on that subject had told him that Eiji was completely wrong and that he never would be interested in a girl in that way as long as he had Eiji.

Oishi just couldn't help what the people around him felt towards him and in the end Eiji couldn't do much more than agree, even if he didn't like the thought that other girls where after his lover. The next two or three days Eiji had been even clingier than before and the redhead could often be found leaning on Oishi's shoulders, staring down any girl that dared to get to close for Eiji's taste.

A few days later the girl in question confessed and got turned down and the matter was forgotten. But when Eiji thought about it Oishi had never accepted the feelings of that single girl, himself on the other hand had accepted tons of chocolates already, _tons of feelings._ The frustration he had felt before was more than fresh in his mind and that was _one single _girl. He couldn't even imagine how he would feel if he was in Oishi's position.

"Oh God!" Eiji moaned and hit his head on the surface of Fuji's bench. "Poor Oishi... What should I do?" he sighed as he heard Fuji shuffle through his things before the unmistakable sound of a pen against paper was heard.

"Here"

"Huh?" Eiji lifted his head and looked at Fuji whom was holding out a tiny box wrapped in Golden paper. "Wait, Fuji you are not hitting on me here, right? Think about Tezuka!" Eiji stared confused down on the box that unmistakable contained some kind of chocolate.

"Silly, just take it..." Fuji pushed the box towards Eiji over the bench and suddenly Eiji got aware of the letters that Fuji had written down in his most beautiful writing style and lifted his browns in surprise. "...and give it to Oishi, it's Valentines Day after all..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oishi had, not surprisingly decided to avoid Eiji during the afternoon practice and even if Eiji didn't like it he let Oishi do as the other pleased... at least for the moment. But when the training ended and Oishi strange enough was the first one to leaving the clubhouse Eiji decided that it was now or never and grabbed his stuff and sprinted to the door and shouted a hurried "Bye" to the present regulars before he ran after his partner.

"Oishi, wait!" he yelled as he chased after the disappearing figure a few hundred meters in front of him. "I said wait goddammit!" No, Eiji wasn't the person to swear, and neither was Oishi, but Eiji was feed up with the entire thing and the thing he was the most tired about was Oishi's habit of keeping his feelings inside himself and therefore create this entire situation. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid Oishi!'_

In the pure shock of hearing Eiji swear Oishi froze on the spot and unconscious gave Eiji the opportunity to catch up to him, and when the acrobat did he grabbed Oishi's arm and stared stubbornly up into the others eyes.

"Eiji, I have important stuff to attend to, please let go of my arm" But Eiji only shook his head. It was a lie, Oishi knew it and he knew that Eiji knew as well. But he whished that his partner would pick up the signals and leave him alone. Sadly that wasn't the case.

"Oishi..." Eiji's talked slowly and in a calm voice, Oishi had only heard the redhead use that voice a few times before, but every time it had ended with Eiji getting what he wanted. "...you're coming with me and you're coming now." It wasn't even a question but not quite an order either. Oishi wasn't sure what it was but the serious tone left him no choice and he let Eiji drag him wherever the redhead pleased.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

To the container... where else? That was the place everything had started on, the spot where the Golden Pair had been created. They were sitting beside each other. It was just a few centimetres but the distance felt so much greater.

"Oishi..." Eiji started slowly. "I have been thinking a lot today" Oishi only nodded, his glance fixed on something only he could see in the distance. "... and I have come to the solution that the reason I have to think this much is your entire fault." Oishi turned his head and raised an eyebrow towards Eiji whom only laid down and placed his hands behind his head.

"Seriously, it should be illegal to make me think this much, there is so much more interesting stuff to put my energy into" Eiji glanced at Oishi's puzzled expression from the corner of his eyes and made a shorter pause to make his words sink in.

"You're supposed to support me from behind aren't you?" a short nod and Eiji turned to his side as he leaned on one of his elbows. "Can you then _please_ tell me when you feel that something is wrong instead of just keep it to yourself and make me waste my energy on trying to figure out what's going on in your big, round head?" Oishi couldn't do much more then chuckle at his partners' silly way of telling him what he wanted.

"What? Is it so wrong to want you to _talk _to me?" the acrobat sat up and crossed his legs and Oishi chuckled once more before he put an arm around the redhead.

"No it isn't, I am sorry Eiji I shouldn't have shut you out"

"No you shouldn't"

A comfortable silence fell between the both of them before Eiji suddenly tensed and stuck his nose inside his bag and started to look for something, muttering something among the lines of _'I know I put it here __**somewhere**__...' _Oishi was just about to ask the redhead what he was looking for when Eiji gave out a triumphant shout and held up a tiny box wrapped in golden paper.

"...and this is?" Oishi asked, but before he got a reply Eiji had removed the paper and had thrown it over his shoulder. Obviously the chocolate wasn't to him. With a sigh Oishi grabbed the paper before it fell of the container but froze in the movement. Tiny, familiar letters caught his eyes and he read the carefully written message.

_'To the Golden Pair, please continue to be as lovely-dovely as you were last year'_

Oishi had to read the message twice before he fully understood it. He turned his head to the side and read it once more just to be on the safe side. Could you even do that? Give chocolate to a couple because you found them _'lovely-dovely'_? No, that wasn't the problem, the problem was that someone, or somebody knew about his relationship with Eiji. You didn't give chocolate because some loosely based rumours. No wait, you weren't supposed to give chocolate like this at all.

"Oishi~" Eiji was approaching quickly leaning closer to his boyfriend. "Say ah~" and when Oishi opened his mouth in protest Eiji put in the piece of chocolate inside his mouth. Before the green eyed male had any chance to react he felt soft lips over his own and he felt his eyes fluttering closed. He let out a soft sigh and let his arms wrap themselves around the redhead's waist and pull his lover closer to himself. Hands ruffling through black hair, lips moving together as Eiji straddled Oishi's lap and secured his position by wrapping his legs around Oishi's waist.

Oishi's hands caressed Eiji's back, tracing his fingers along the redhead's spine. A whimper could be heard as Eiji nibbled at his lower lip in an attempt to be granted entrance. Oishi was first hesitant and tried to swallow the last of the chocolate piece before he obeyed his boyfriends but Eiji tugged gently at his hair, breathing ghostly words against his lips.

"Moee…Oishi you're not planning to keep our chocolate all to yourself are you?" and the redhead traced his lower lip and purred softly until Oishi gave in and opened his mouth. Eiji's tongue immediately darter in, searching after the chocolate he had put inside his lovers mouth just a few seconds ago. When his tongue came in contact with the brown, now melted chocolate he let out a contented purr. Eiji had after all a weak side for sweet things.

It was thrilling to feel the sweetness of the chocolate slowly but surely turning into a much more familiar taste which Oishi knew he liked the most. That taste which was impossible to identify.

The taste of Eiji…

Hands and arms pressed the two of them closer while the sugary taste was shared between the both of them before it slowly faded away. Eiji leaned back, licking his lips in an attempt to lick of the chocolate that was everywhere around the acrobats mouth. Oishi let out a chuckle and brought their lips together once again. Somehow he felt that this Valentines Day might not be so bad after all.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next day Eiji was sulking since Inui's calculations had been correct, the redhead had once again lost to his best friend. However it was something with Fuji's knowingly smile that made the vice captain feel an unexplainable uneasiness. When he was going to pick up his racket from his bag his eyes fell on a certain piece of golden paper he had forgotten to throw away yesterday. One single look at the handwriting and the last piece of the puzzle fell on its place.

"Eiji?" he smiled nervously at his partner. "Who exactly gave you that chocolate?" The grin Eiji gave him as response confirmed exactly what Oishi had feared.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahahaha….. so how was that? Someday I want to experience a valentine like that. Sadly I am not a guy, and I am not even boyish so none gives me any chocolate on valentine. Damn it all…. But on the other hand I don't need to buy anything on the White Day… hmm… might not be _that _bad. Oh God, who do I think am I fooling?

R&R, It's a freaking order!


End file.
